<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Anthology Of Ursa-9: A Guardians Tales by 1Winston</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139256">The Anthology Of Ursa-9: A Guardians Tales</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Winston/pseuds/1Winston'>1Winston</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:54:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Winston/pseuds/1Winston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first work on the site and would love some feedback. If there are any errors, I apologize, although I assure you I proof read it first. I plan on contributing more work in the future when the time is available as I love constructing new stories through writing. These will include continuations of this story and entries within other fandoms such as Titanfall/Apex Legends, Borderlands, Cyberpunk 2077, and possibly more if something comes to me. Hopefully you all enjoy this piece and I hope you all are well. </p><p>Thank you.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Anthology Of Ursa-9: A Guardians Tales</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first work on the site and would love some feedback. If there are any errors, I apologize, although I assure you I proof read it first. I plan on contributing more work in the future when the time is available as I love constructing new stories through writing. These will include continuations of this story and entries within other fandoms such as Titanfall/Apex Legends, Borderlands, Cyberpunk 2077, and possibly more if something comes to me. Hopefully you all enjoy this piece and I hope you all are well. </p><p>Thank you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Nocturnal Introduction </p><p>Lunar light illuminated the clearing, almost perfectly, amongst the free growing pines. The wooden pillars gave space for a single figure to take pause and gaze upwards to a starry night upon a moss padded stage. The Guardian, a Titan to be exact, relieved their tired cranium of its helmet. A sigh, synthetic in sound but genuine in nature, emitted from his orator unit with an orange glow. His crimson eyes briefly shut as he ran his hand over the dome of his head, its chrome blue shining with the touch of the moon's rays. A clean ring followed the path of his palm, matching in harmony with the cool nights breeze. </p><p>" I'd put that back on if I were you. I don't think we're alone." </p><p>A Ghost produced itself out of a misty sparkle and began to bob in the air. It's sphere frame revolved every which way, trying to pinpoint the origin of its inquiry. The Titan took noticeably less effort, expensing but slight glances to each side. </p><p>" I think we're in the clear. Although feel free to stay and take in the night air." </p><p>The ghost darted a quick look to its guardian. </p><p>" You go on ahead. Meanwhile, I believe I've located our guest." </p><p>This caught the Titans attention. He pulled his eyes down to survey his surroundings. Peeking from between the towering trees was a curious face. A youth. The Titan cheerfully called out, his voice projecting through the mist coated air with a metallic hum. </p><p>" It's alright, come on out."</p><p>The face moved from its hiding place to reveal a full person. A young girl, not possibly more than 10 years old, outfitted in dirt stained overalls with boots in matching condition, and brandishing a basket of mushrooms. Upon her head was a helmet of her own in the form of a leather cap. The Titan laid his down beside his feet and sat upon the forest floor to match eye level as the inquisitive guest approached. The Ghost, gaining a more comfortable status, chose the discarded armor piece as a point to float above.</p><p>" I thought The Farm still had a curfew. Didn't expect to see anybody out here tonight. What's your name?"</p><p>The girl placed her basket down and mirrored the Titans sitting position.</p><p>" My name is Gale. And I'm allowed to be out a little later now that I'm older."</p><p>“ Older now, well.” The Ghost jestingly scoffed.</p><p>Gale turned to the orb bobbing across from her, tilting her head with some confusion. She didn’t expect so much personality from it as the Ghosts often dissipated when Guardians were addressing others, yet here was one displaying itself openly. </p><p>" I thought Guardians had to make their Ghosts go away when people came close. Why is yours out on its own?”</p><p>The Guardian rocked back with a chuckle.</p><p>“ Ahh, a common misconception. See, my Ghost is just that, its own. It has no binding to me.”</p><p>“ Well, except when I need to bring you back from the brink.” The Ghost popped the remark with pride, earning a side glance from its Guardian.</p><p>“ Indeed.”</p><p>Gale now directed her attention to the Titan sitting before her. She had seen Guardians before at The Farm, a bit less now though with the ending of The Red War and The Travelers awakening. Most were human, which she’d gladly have a small chat with. A few Awoken, who’s blue skin and piercing eyes gave her pause. But never an Exo. In the shade of night, with the moon casting its light upon them, Gale took in the face before her. It was indeed blue like an awoken, but less soft. More sharp and geometric in nature. The eyes cast red upon her face, tinting her bronze skin. Each time she thought he was taking a breath, or at least the motion that could be perceived as one, neon peeked through to define the line of the closed mouth. What struck her most though, was the friendly smile that still formed from the sharp square jaw and cheeks. Nothing of menace resided in the features she observed, but rather kindness and protection.  </p><p>“ You talk like a Warlock.”</p><p>“ Do I now? Hmm, never really noticed. We Titans can orate elegantly as any other. Why, take Lord Shaxx. You’ve heard of him?  He can certainly spin some poetry when in the mood.”</p><p>The Ghost piped up, amused by where the conversation was going. </p><p>“ Heard of him? She’s probably literally already heard him. The man could project to Pluto for all we know.” </p><p>“ I remember him, with the horns? He was here for a little before going back to the city. I liked him, he was funny!”</p><p>“ Indeed he is!”</p><p>The Ghost suddenly popped up a little and gave a few glances to the sky.</p><p>“ Umm.”</p><p>In consideration for their visitors ease, it floated up to its Guardians ear in order to report worrying info.</p><p>“ Fallen ship just entered our zone nearby, probably looking for stray shards. This is why I tell you to stop strolling about without your weapons.”</p><p>The Titan adapted to the tone, still keeping a masking grin to express calm.</p><p>“ Our focus will be escorting her back home then. And none of that now if you please.” </p><p>Gale attempted to lean in and catch what they were saying. Some Guardian inside jokes maybe? However, the Titan quickly redirected his attention to her and collected his helmet to rise. </p><p>“ As nice as this nocturnal introduction was, I must insist we take you back home now. It’s late and I wouldn’t want your mushrooms to spoil, although I admit I don’t know much about food preservation.”</p><p>The Titan towered over Gale, even after she accepted his outstretched hand to join him on his feet. Any possible sounds that could be made were stifled with great effort by the bohemothing Guardian. A calm nightly stroll indeed he thought as ground based alarms such as branches and puddles were tactically guided around on the return approach. A faint and distant roar was the only cause for pause. The Titan opened his hand toward his escortee in muted insistence. She did not hesitate to comply and brought her basket to her chest as she clasped the Guardians armored appendage. </p><p>As the trio continued to retreat back towards sanctuary, Gale got a better look at the Guardians full armor set. By the light that they passed cracking through the branches above and the beam emitting from the Ghost for guidance, She could see bulbus ovals shielding the shoulders and continued down to sleeve the arms. A broad singular plate with several bandoliers draped over covered the chest. The legs and feet were clad in leather boots sealed to heavy leggings and enforced by metal caps covering the knees. The face was hidden behind a hard black visor half eaten by a deceivingly decorative roaring bear headpiece. To finish it all, a long flowing mark from the belt licked the Titans heels with every step. A mysterious pair of connected circles decorated the length of it.</p><p>The final curtain of foliage broke to reveal their destination. The Farm was certainly a quiet spot, but still did not fail to accommodate those in need of its shelter. Less experienced Guardians were a common visitor as they patrolled the EDZ prior to their more interstellar assignments. </p><p>“ Can you get to your house from here? I’m afraid I need to attend to some things back whence we came.”</p><p>Gale had begun to obtain the urgency of their abrupt hike when she held on to her escort. What could be out there? She had never seen whatever things that the adults and Guardians had called The Darkness, but she did definitely hear whatever was howling out behind them. What she couldn’t still figure out though was whether it was mechanical or alive. </p><p>“ Do you have to go fight bad guys now?”</p><p>The Titan knelt down to the girl and patted her on the head. </p><p>“ My duties rarely allow rest. But I will say that I had a wonderful time meeting you this night, even if brief.” </p><p>Gale smiled up at the broad helm, easily picturing the Exo’s face expressing the same.</p><p>“ You never said your name. Is it one of the funny Guardian ones?”</p><p>The Guardian returned to standing position with broad fortitude and offered a titled solute towards Gale.</p><p>“ My name is Ursa-9, Void Sentinel Titan, and I wish you a goodnight.”</p><p>“ You too, don’t get hurt, and keep your Ghost safe!”</p><p>With a final shared chuckle and giggle, the two parted ways. Ursa turned towards the barn at the entrance to the main square. Small chatter from within was detected as he marched to retrieve his armaments. A brief ascension of the rusted steps to the loft lead Ursa to the source. The fortune of the matching was not lost on him as fellow Guardians, a cloaked Warlock and hooded Hunter to be precise, had already roosted amongst the various tools and gear. </p><p>“ Pardon the interruption, but I may have need of your services fellows. I can confirm Fallen are about nearby and could use some discouragement.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>